1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to readily applicable and removable attachments which may be applied to the seat portion of an adult chair by an attaching means gripping the uprights of the chair back which temporarily converts the chair into what may be termed a high chair and feeding tray for small children.
Most eating establishments such as restaurants and cafeterias furnish high chairs for patrons who have small children. However, many homes and particularly some apartments have limited living space, particularly in the dining area or the kitchen where ample space is limited which makes it impractical to use a conventional high chair for the reason the spacing between the legs of high chairs is usually considerably greater in overall dimensions than an adult chair in order to provide non-tipping safety of the high chair by the child when standing. Furthermore, if a couple has two or more small children requiring the use of conventional high chairs then the space requirement is even more critical in the home or apartment.
This invention provides a temporary conversion of an adult chair to a high chair type feeding tray for infants which may be readily removed from the adult chair and stored in a relatively small space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many restaurants supply a hollow block-like plastic member having a seat contour therein for placement upon the seat of an adult chair for supporting a child who has outgrown the size of a high chair and is capable of sitting at a table, needing only what is called a "booster" for lifting the child to a comfort level for eating from an adult table. This booster type support for rather small children is not satisfactory for the reason most small children require some support to maintain them in the high chair or converted adult chair and furthermore, since they wiggle considerably they need a seat belt type restraint to remain in the chair.
The most pertinent prior patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,748. This patent discloses a tubular frame defined by opposing side members U-shaped in general configuration with the bight portion of the U-shape projecting forwardly of a chair and defining a pair of horizontal upper arms supporting a child's tray transversely of a chair and a pair of lower arms resting on the seat of a chair, with the lower arms integrally connected in a U-shape projecting across the rearward portion of an adult chair seat. The device of this patent requires a harness type attachment for securing the frame to the chair.
This invention is distinctive over this patent and other similar patents by providing a pair of substantially U-shaped frames having the respective bight portion projecting forwardly with the frames positioned on opposing sides of an adult chair seat. Upper horizontal arms of each frame removably support respective end portions of a child's eating tray and lower arms of these side frames project rearwardly and are connected with the inward confronting surfaces of an adult chair back upstanding leg members projecting upwardly from the seat and defining the back rest of the adult chair. These semicircular back rest standard grips are interconnected by telescoping expansion means constantly urging the semicircular grips apart and into frictional contact with the chair back standards thus insuring that the child's tray remains in place. The lateral U-shaped side frames prevent the child from falling from the chair at either of its sides.